Mtv Scream: Memories Chapter 1: The Beginning
by PassionsForFilms
Summary: Nobody wrote a story about Brandon James. My story will be long &start from when Brandon is born up to where he gets shot which ties into the show. Brandon wasn't listed in characters so I added ghostface but i'll refer to him still as Brandon James. I hope that's ok and that I don't get in trouble for anks everyone. All ownership and characters goes to its original creators.
1. Chapter 1

**MTV Scream: Memories**

 **Hey Everyone I'm a first time user here, so bear with me. I've seen tons oof talented people here, but I noticed that something was missing. Nobody has written anything specifically about Brandon James and his life. So, I took it upon myself to write this fic detailing his life from his birth tp to where he gets shot which then leads into the T.V. show. I have watched every single episode of the show so I'm going to mention some aspects of the show into my fic, such as his dad being ashamed of Brandon, Brandon being homeschooled, Brandon meeting Daisy and so on and so forth.**

 **Summary: This fic will detail Brandon's life from his birth up to him being shot, which leads into the beginning of the T.V. show, with some points and references from the show.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCREAM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL OWNERSHIP OF CHARACTERS AND FRANCHISE GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Troy, son of Mr. and Mrs. James, hurriedly but carefully drove his mother to the hospital. Nerves racking throughout his body, Troy was hoping they'd be able to make it in time before his mother gave birth.

"Come on, Come on" Troy kept muttering under his breath, weaving in between cars on the highway as they raced to the hospital.

Finally arriving, Troy immediately removed his seatbelt, getting out of the driver's seat and running to the passenger door. Wrenching the door open, Troy undid his mother's seatbelt. Scooping her up in his strong arms, kicking the passenger door shut behind him and locking the door with the keys, despite carrying a fully grown woman in his arms, he ran towards the hospital. Rushing through the automatic sliding doors, adrenaline coursing through his veins, Troy could hear his blood pumping in his ears, Troy could only focus on getting his mother to the ER as soon as possible.

"Get me a doctor! Anybody! My mom's about to go into labor!" Troy was yelling erratically to anybody and everybody that could hear.

Almost immediately, several nurses rushed forward, one with a clipboard, another pushing a wheelchair towards Troy and his mother. Setting down his mother carefully, Troy meant to wish her 'good luck', but she was being wheeled away as fast a bullet.

Troy was a wreck. He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, worried, confused, and elated. Worried about his mother. Confused, because he was left in the waiting room without any information on his mother, despite having asked several nurses passing by. Elated, because he was going to have a new baby brother to help take care of.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

At the hospital, Troy and his Father were in the waiting room when their family doctor, Dr. J. Carpenter had come to them to inform them that Mrs. James was pregnant. Mrs. James was almost 50 years old when she was informed about the child.

' _Isn't my mom a bit old to be having another child?_ ' Troy wondered to himself but dismissed the thought when he suddenly realized he was going to be a big brother.

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

Troy smiled to himself as he revisited that particular memory. No matter what he was doing or how he felt, that memory always put a smile on his face.

'She may be in her Golden Years, but she's tough as hell,' Troy reassured himself.

 _ ********1 HOUR LATER**_

Troy was annoyed.

After an hour of Troy going back and forth, pacing non-stop, an annoyed nurse bickered with him for a good 10 minutes before Troy, resigned, had to admit defeat and had finally decided to sit down. Firmly pressing a Styrofoam cup of cold water into Troy's hands, she firmly told him to stay put. But that didn't stop Troy from shaking his left leg up and down restlessly.

Taking a sip of water to calm himself, Troy could only worry about his mom, the baby, and one other person.

' _WHERE IS MY DAD?_ ' Troy thought, fuming, almost at his breaking point. He had called his dad at least 6 times. He knew his dad was busy at work, but wouldn't one of his coworkers tell his dad that his son was calling? Would it kill him to pick up the phone? Every time Troy had called, it went straight to the answering machine. Every time it answered, he would hang up, getting more and more annoyed with each hang up.

Now Troy's family was not poor by any standards. Far from it. They had always had plenty of food and a good deal of money. All that money had to stem from a source of course. While his mother had her own job, she was not as busy as Mr. James was. Mr. James was not a bad father, nor was he a bad husband. He was just always working all of the time. Despite his work schedule though, he always tried to make time for his wife and son, and Troy and his mother sympathized with him.

Growing up, whether it was a school function for Troy, or a family matter like a picnic with his wife and Troy, Mr. James always immediately clear his schedule for them. However, all of those cleared dates always kept slowly creeping back up on Mr. James. Many times, Mr. James would be gone for most of the day, but Troy and his mom understood. He put them before himself. Troy hoped that with a new baby, their family would be brought closer together.

If only Troy knew what was about to happen.

A few more minutes having passed, Troy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard heavy familiar footsteps coming his way. Looking up, Troy saw that his dad had finally arrived. "I'm sorry I'm late Troy. How's your mother? Is she ok? I'm not too late am I" questioned Mr. James.

Troy could see in his father's eyes that his father felt guilt for not having been able to drive his wife, but he had been scheduled that day and he couldn't risk any more call offs. Troy understood though that his father had to work.

"Dad just breathe alright? Mom's ok. She'll be fine, she always is. She's tough remember?" Troy reassured his father, giving him his usual curved smile to show he was being sincerely honest.

Mr. James nodded, choosing to sit down for a moment to calm his nerves, Troy sitting right down next to him. Both waited in silence, nervous.

"Troy? Mr. James?" the head nurse spoke up as she came through the huge double doors.

"Yes?" both answered immediately, in unison. Troy smiled mentally to himself. He had inherited his father's talent for reactions.

"We're ready for you now. Please follow me," the nurse stated.

Troy and Mr. James got up at the same time, quickly glancing at each other, before following the nurse. One look at each other and they both knew what the other was thinking.

' _It's time'_.

 **So that was chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. Please comment, review, mention to friends, all that stuff. I am planning to make this a really long story, not just a couple chapters. There's so much to write about that it wouldn't make sense for only a couple chapters. Until next time, happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brandon James

**MTV Scream: Memories**

 **Hey everyone, I'm back. For those of you who have read my story, thank you very much. To those who haven't, this story is about Brandon James's life growing up. Having watched every episode thoroughly, I will try to be as accurate as possible when using references from the show, such as Brandon's surgeries, his dad being ashamed of him, him being homeschooled, him meeting Daisy, and so on. Happy reading.**

 **Summary: This fic will detail Brandon's life from his birth up to him being shot, which leads into the beginning of the T.V. show, with some points and references from the show.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCREAM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL OWNERSHIP OF CHARACTERS AND THE FRANCHISE GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Chapter 2: Brandon James**

As he was entering the room where his mother and new baby brother were, Troy and his father's minds were in a storm of thoughts.

What would the baby look like?

WHO would the baby look like?

Eye color? Hair? No hair? Big baby? Small baby?

' _Calm yourself man. Breathe'_ his conscience told him.

Walking into the room, Troy could sense something was different.

He saw his mother. Almost 50, she had a few wrinkles plastered onto her once smooth skin, but that didn't seem to faze Troy because she was always going to be beautiful to him. Light, golden, curly locks with a few hints of grey patched in between them fell down to Mrs. James's neck. Dark, chocolate-brown eyes radiated a certain youth that often spoke whenever Mrs. James would be reminded of something from her childhood. A small, circular face with a slight nose and prominent dark brown eyebrows.

' _Even at 50, she's still an angel_ ,' Troy admired.

Troy had a well-built, tall and muscular frame, with dark brown –almost black- hair that he usually pushed back and slightly off to the side, and small brown eyebrows. He was the perfect clone of his father as a teenager.

From his mother, he inherited her humility, and her gentle but firm and resourceful nature.

The only thing that was different about Troy that set him apart from his parents, that he hadn't inherited, was his dark, ocean-blue eyes.

' _The orbs of the sea'_ his mother called them.

"Troy? Come meet out new little Brandon," Mrs. James told him.

Troy walked over to his mother and sat down right next to her, his father mirroring him on the opposite side of the bed. Both looked down at the child in Mrs. James's arms, and both became suddenly surprised. The difference being that they each held different opinions on the child.

Troy saw the child and was mixed in his thoughts. The baby had inherited his mother's dark brown eyes. He even had a tiny bit of hair on hid that ended in small, curly wisps, just like his mother's did. The small amount of hair on his head was dark, auburn-brown, and he had also inherited his father's small brown eyebrows.

It was then that Troy noticed the child's face.

It was different.

It wasn't ugly by any standards, nor did it have any roughness to it. He had pale-white, smooth skin. However, he had several distinct features that stood out. Part of his lower lip on the left side of his mouth dipped down in an almost frown-like appearance. His cheekbones were a little more prominent and stuck out a bit more than that of an average baby's would. A few small bumps that looked a little inflated covered almost all of his face, but his head was about the size of a regular child's. It just stuck out a little bit in the back.

' _He's….a little different_ ,' Troy noted to himself, pondering his thoughts. ' _But it isn't the little's guy's fault. He may stick out a little bit when he's older, but I'll do what I can to make sure he's ok_ ' Troy silently vowed to himself.

Mrs. James was starting to worry a little about how Troy would react to Brandon, but her heart soared in her chest as she saw Troy. Her feelings rose even more when Troy held out his hands, towards Brandon. Smiling to herself, Mrs. James carefully handed Brandon over to Troy. Troy gingerly, but firmly held Brandon in his arms.

Mrs. James could see that Brandon was different, from the moment he was born to the moment he was handed to her, Mrs. James knew Brandon would be set apart from everyone else. But that didn't seem to faze her at all. His differences only seemed to intensify her love for him. When Brandon would be older, some would say it was more protectiveness than anything, but Mrs. James knew it was only love for her son.

Holding Brandon closely to himself, Troy looked up to see his mom smiling at him, knowing that she had figured out that Troy had silently promised himself to look out for his little brother.

The seriousness of it all was broken the moment Brandon grabbed Troy's cheeks with both his hands, pulling quite forcefully for such a small child, and pulled them away from his face.

This got Mrs. James laughing and Troy grinning like he won a million bucks.

The only person who wasn't laughing or smiling, was Mr. James.

He was only feeling one thing at that moment.

Disgust.

* * *

 **So there you have chapter 2 everybody. I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if it seemed short, but the chapters will get longer as time and the story progresses. Just bear with me and you will not be disappointed. It seems Troy and his mom are comfortable with Brandon, despite his differences. Mr. James? I sense trouble brewing ahead. DUN DUN DUNNN. The next chapter won't be too long as well. It'll include some explanation of why Brandon's face is the way it is, as it was only lightly touched upon in the show. I will go into more detail in the next chapter. Until next time, happy reading everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Certain Conditions

**Mtv Scream: Memories**

Hello all. I'm back and ready to present you with another chapter of my Brandon James story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCREAM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL OWNERSHIP OF CHARACTERS AND THE FRANCHISE GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

 **Chapter 3: Certain Conditions**

Everyone having finally quieted down, as if on cue, the doctor came in. He had black, curly hair that was well trimmed, with a clean shave and a rather defined jawline. He had a rather famous 1930's movie star look about him, pointed out plenty of times by his female coworkers. Even the male workers there had to admit he did have a rather respectable appearance to him. Not only that, but he knew his medicine. To everyone, he was the perfect epitome of a doctor.

Despite his tall and quite intimidating appearance, he spoke in a very calm, reassuring manner to his patients.

"Mr. and Mrs. James. It's good to see you again," the doctor greeted warmly. "Ah, hello Troy, good to see you as well. I must say, I'm extremely happy for you all Congratulations to you all. Troy, you must be especially proud of your mother hmm?" the doctor noted carefully, Troy being able to see he was referring to his mother's age, but he knew there no harsh meaning behind his words.

Troy smiled at the doctor, simply stating, "She's as tough as a nail Dr. Carpenter"

"Excellent," Dr. Carpenter replied. Lifting up a sheet of paper on the clipboard, scanning it, seemingly checking to confirm something before he went on to his main point.

"Mrs. James, I have to speak to you and your husband on a more serious note," Dr. Carpenter stated matter-of-factly.

Dr. Carpenter could immediately see the tension in the room rise immensely.

"Troy, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but might you step outside for a few minutes while I speak to your parents?" Dr. Carpenter seemed more to be telling Troy rather than asking, but did it in a polite manner nonetheless.

Troy sighed to himself, and he knew it was about Brandon. Still, he handed Brandon back to his mother gently. Turning around, he made for the door before he suddenly heard his mother's voice behind him, "Please, might Troy stay? He is Brandon's older brother after all and I'm sure he would want to hear about his baby brother," Mrs. James requested with a strained voice.

Troy noted how tired his mother was. He didn't want to have to agitate his mother or cause her any further stress; she'd just given birth at the age of 50. However, he heard the definite determination behind his mother's request and knew the doctor would fill that request _. 'Demand is more like it,'_ Troy thought inwardly to himself, admiring his mother's determination.

The doctor looked back and forth between Troy, Mrs. James and her husband, with his eyes finally settling on baby Brandon. The child's eyes carried the look of questioning, wonder, and innocence he had seen in so many newborns whenever he helped to deliver a child or reported health information newborn children's parents.

Brandon's eyes held the same look of determination that Mrs. James held in her, Dr. Carpenter noticed.

Letting out an exasperated, but amused sigh, Dr. Carpenter allowed Troy to stay, mentally kicking himself in the head. _'I'll let it go, just this one time,'_ Dr. Carpenter thought.

Gathering himself, Dr. Carpenter once again took on a more serious tone, and the James family could tell they were in for some big news.

Mr. and Mrs. James….Brandon's test came back after his examinations and-"

"So? There's nothing wrong with him!" Mrs. James stated, raising her voice a bit, shocking the Dr., Troy, her husband, and even herself. She knew Brandon was a bit different, but she was a little afraid of what she was about to hear.

"Mom…" Troy said gently, laying his hand on her shoulder gently, calming her down swiftly. He'd heard of a mother's protective and defensive nature; he didn't expect his mother to react so heavily, not that soon at least.

Taking a few breaths, Mrs. James nodded her head at Troy, troy mirroring her and letting her go carefully. "I'm sorry Dr.," she apologized.

"No harm done. I always expect this type of reaction from mothers with newborns, it's just instinctual, nothing more, nothing less," Dr. Carpenter knowingly stated.

"Back to the tests, Brandon is very healthy, so there's nothing to worry about there. As you can see though, Brandon does have several distinct features. We've analyzed the data and we've come to the conclusion that he has Proteus Syndrome," Dr. Carpenter informed them in a cautious, yet firm voice.

Troy and his mother stared at the doctor, at a loss for words. Confusion and worry plastered on their face, they just stayed silent, contemplating their thoughts. Mr. James, however, simply stared out into space, not even bothering to listen to anything concerning Brandon. He at least feigned some shock and interest, as to avoid any confusion as to why he never reacted in any way.

"What is that?" both Troy and his mother asked simultaneously.

"Well, first off, Mrs. James, prior to Brandon being born, your x-rays, and test results showed heavy signs of muscular stress, exceeding that of the normal amount of pressure the standard birth mother would carry. This was due to the large inflammations of Brandon's muscles, lymphatics and facial, as well as bone, structure. It is very rare to have to this condition, but it's even more rare to see this amount of swelling and inflammations from birth. It is usually common for people with Proteus Syndrome to develop symptoms over time, not directly from birth, such as in Brandon's case. It might be because you had Brandon at such a mature age Mrs. James, rather than at a younger time, like Troy here," Dr. Carpenter finished with a grave look on his face.

Troy stood there, a blank expression on his face. Thinking.

Mr. James continued looking out into space, seemingly avoiding anybody's eyes.

Mrs. James, Dr. Carpenter noticed, seemed to hold Brandon closer to her chest upon his chest upon hearing those words.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mrs. James asked, "….what do you suggest?" with quite a hint of worry in her voice.

After seeing how lost everyone seemed to look, Dr. Carpenter seemed to regain his composure hearing Mrs. James's question. He smiled mentally to himself, glad that she was able to understand everything he told her, and even more so at the fact that he knew they wouldn't give up on their son.

"While it is rare, Proteus Syndrome is treatable. There have been few instances where it hasn't worked out for the patients with Proteus Syndrome, but seeing as Brandon has developed these symptoms early, we'll be able to analyze his facial and bone structure as time goes on and decide how to treat it then," Dr. Carpenter finished.

Troy and his parents still stayed silent, pondering this certain news.

Seeing everyone's faces, Dr. Carpenter dropped his official manner and spoke in a more sympathetic, reassuring voice. "I know it's quite a bit to take in, but you have to remember Brandon is healthy and growing. He might be a little different, but it will get better. We'll do everything we can to help your son Mr. and Mrs. James. I can promise you that," Dr. Carpenter vowed, nothing but determination in his voice.

Mrs. James and Troy both smiled and gave him a small nod each. Mr. James, who had finally come back to reality, simply gave the doctor a small, curt nod.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Carpenter asked, hoping silently that they wouldn't have to stress out too much over everything. _'Please let these people find some relief from all this worry,'_ Dr. Carpenter silently prayed.

Everyone shook their heads ' _no_ ', so Dr. Carpenter wished them all a good day and congratulated them all once again. Letting that all know that Mrs. James had to wait at least 3 days before she and Brandon could be discharged and go home, "Congrats Troy," Dr. Carpenter offered Troy his hand. Accepting it, Troy replied with, "Thanks doc," Dr. Carpenter shook his head and simply stated, "I think we can finally start with a first-name basis for me huh Troy?" Troy smiled and asked him what to call him. "Call me John from now on,"

Moving on to Mr. James, he shook his hand and offered a congratulations. Mr. James said nothing, simply shaking the Dr.'s hand. Odd. He gave Mrs. James and baby Brandon a warm smile. Baby Brandon was smiling miles around though.

Leaving the room, Dr. Carpenter head off to his next patient, noting how happy everyone seemed.

'Everyone was happy. Everyone except Mr. James,' he thought, and remembered especially how as he had closed the door to the James's room, Mr. James seemed to turn away from his wife and son and stare out the window.

Dr. Carpenter started to worry a little. He wasn't the only one as Mrs. James and Troy were wondering as well as to why Mr. James had declined when offered to hold Brandon, let alone the fact that he refused to look at him, preferring to stare out the window.

It was only just the beginning.

There you all go for Chapter 3 of this story. I hoped you like it. I hope somebody catches onto what i was trying to do with the doctor, as a reference to **John Carpenter, a master filmmaker of horror.** Also, I had gone online and looked up the symptoms and conditions of Proteus Syndrome and I tried my best to keep it as accurate as possible. **It IS rare and it IS treatable**. Along with those facts, **it is true that the symptoms do develop over time, not straight from birth** , so I added that into Brandon's birth to point out how biased Mr. James would be already and others' reactions. I also tried pointing out that fact that **it was probably because she had Brandon when she was around 50 that he looked like that, as it was mentioned in the show that Mrs. James had told the main characters that the doctors once told her that it was an 'old egg' that caused Brandon's case.** Until next time, happy reading.


	4. Temporary Break

A/N

Hey everyone. I hope you have all been enjoying my story so far.

Sorry I haven't been able to post as much as of late; combination of

college, work, and a small amount of writer's block have occupied my time.

AS my fellow Scream fans out there may know, Scream has been renewed for a

Second season (SCREAMS INTERNALLY OF JOY!) and the premiere date has been

set for May 31, 2016. Not only are they doing an 'after effects' kind of story after the

events that occurred in Season 1 of Scream, apparently they're going to delve further into

Brandon's past (which will be easier to incorporate into this story as it

focuses on Brandon's birth, childhood, teenage years, his *death*, etc.).\

I regret to inform you all that this story will be put on a temporary hold for the time being. :(

I hope you all understand, I am not cancelling this story. I just want to focus on Season 2 of Scream

when it comes out and focus on each episode and what they will each entail, so that I may be as close

and accurate to the source material as best I possibly can. As stated before, I had very closely

examined each episode of Season 1 of Scream so that my story would have certain elements of the show

be included in my story i.e. Brandon being homes chooled, father being ashamed of Brandon, Brandon working

at the bowling alley, Brandon and Daisy doing certain activities together **wink wink nudge nudge**. Thank you

all for understanding and I will return soon enough.

Scream on fellow horror fans.


End file.
